Otakebi
, performed by , is the ending theme in Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison. Lyrics Rōmaji Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de Motto… Shōri no otakebi 1 2 Hi! Kiniro ni nabiku tategami ga Boku no nakama hikaraseteku nda Aoku yurameku toki no honoo ga Akai jounetsu terashiteku nda Denkousekka shoumen toppa Donna tobira mo buchiyaburu Nisshingeppo hyakkaryouran Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de Motto… Shōri no otakebi 1 2 Hi! Giniro ni somaru kono tsurugi ga Boku no teki wo damaraseteku nda Awai yume no kakera no hitotsu ga Tashika na ima no kakehashi nanda Junpuumanpan tenshinranman Amai wana ni wa ki wo tsukero Sessatakuma sassa to yuku sa Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de Motto… Shōri no otakebi 1 2 Hi! Sappuukei na keshiki datte Minna koe neiro ni natte Azayaka ni sono mirai no hikari wo tsukandare! Fuan nante nai ze Basei nante keritobase Oh Yeah! Moriagare! Burunburun furueagaru shimei ni Shurinshurin tatsumaki wo makiokosu Zawazawa yama to umi dakishimete Motto… Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de Motto… Shōri no otakebi Shōri no otakebi Shōri no otakebi 1 2 Hi! Kanji 前に前に前に　走れ運命よ 次々　向かい風　くぐりぬける ゆらゆら　燃え上がる　魂で もっと‥　勝利の雄叫び　1　2　Hi! 金色になびく　たて髪が 僕の仲間　光らせてくんだ 青くゆらめく　時の炎が 赤い情熱　照らしてくんだ 電光石火　正面突破 どんな扉も　ぶち破る 日進月歩　百花繚乱 前に前に前に　走れ運命よ 次々　向かい風　くぐりぬける ゆらゆら　燃え上がる　魂で もっと‥　勝利の雄叫び　1　2　Hi! 銀色に染まる　この剣が 僕の敵を　黙らせてくんだ 淡い夢のかけらの1つが 確かな今のかけ橋なんだ 順風満帆　天真爛漫 甘い罠には気をつけろ 切磋琢磨　さっさと行くさ 前に前に前に　走れ運命よ 次々　向かい風　くぐりぬける ゆらゆら　燃え上がる　魂で もっと‥　勝利の雄叫び　1　2　Hi! 殺風景な景色だって みんなの声　音色になって 鮮やかに　その未来の光を　掴んだれ！ 不安なんてないぜ 罵声なんて蹴り飛ばせ Oh Yeah!　盛り上がれ！ ぶるんぶるん　震え上がる使命に しゅりんしゅりん　竜巻を巻き起こす ざわざわ　山と海　抱きしめて もっと‥ 前に前に前に　走れ運命よ 次々　向かい風　くぐりぬける ゆらゆら　燃え上がる　魂で もっと...　 勝利の雄叫び　 勝利の雄叫び　 勝利の雄叫び　1　2　Hi! English I am destined to be able to run before before before I pass through a head wind in sequence With a soul to flare up to and fro More... courageous shout of victory 1, 2 HI! The hair which streams in gold long I can make my friend shine Flame of time I am blue, and to waver I light up the red passion Flash of lightning front breakthrough Any kind of door bursts Constantly advancing resplendence of all sorts of flowers I am destined to be able to run before before before I pass through a head wind in sequence With a soul to flare up to and fro More... courageous shout of victory 1, 2 HI! This sword which is stained with silver I shut up my enemy A fragment of a faint dream It is the reliable present go-between The wind is innocent Be careful about honeytrap Close application goes quickly I am destined to be able to run before before before I pass through a head wind in sequence With a soul to flare up to and fro More... courageous shout of victory 1, 2 HI! Even for the tasteless scenery Become the voice tone of all Who will catch the vivid bright future There isn't uneasiness I reject booing, and spurt Oh Yeah! Swell! Trembling like a person with a mission I create a "shu~ shu~" tornado Hig Mt. Zawazawa and the sea More... I am destined to be able to run before before before I pass through a head wind in sequence With a soul to flare up to and fro More... courageous shout of victory, courageous shout of victory, courageous shout of victory 1, 2 HI! Trivia * This song was also used in a movie version ending of Naruto: Shippūden anime. Category:Songs es:Otakebi